The Last Warriors
by Windclan1998
Summary: Willow grew up thinking that she was just another normal teenage girl. But extraordinary things happened and she meets Skyler who's obviously not normal .. Then what is he? And why is she so important? **Rated T to be safe**
1. Chased

**This is my first fic so if anyone out there is reading this. GO EASY ON ME.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, story line , etc belong to me. I made them up so don't go stealing 'em.**

**I know it's categorized under Avatar: The Last Airbender buts its more of a different story that I was inspired to write.**

**-Windclan1998**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Willow**

"_Kill her! Let not a part of her body escape unscathed!"_

I ran into the forest as fast as I could. I knew that I shouldn't have been in there in the first place , but I was propelled to continue.

To run deeper and deeper through the trees, into the heart of the forest.

_Run , run , run , run _

The loud growls and rustling grew closer behind me. I ran, dodging the trees left and right.

I looked over my shoulder back at the creatures fast approaching. When I turned my head back I didn't see the branch that was about to hit me.

Slamming into the branch I fell to the ground. Everything went fuzzy and I knew that I had lost. I couldn't keep running.

I felt the wolves surround me, they tore at my limbs, sunk their teeth into my flesh. Their paws stained red with my blood , the blood that was pooling

around my mangled body.

After minutes of lying there, the wolves left me for dead.

When I opened my eyes, I was alone and my whole body was in searing pain.

I tried to sit up as a sharp pain went through my body and I fell back on the ground.

Squinting I saw a dark figure standing in the shadows. It approached, and moved closer to me. I let out a whimper as my sight started to dim and I felt

close to fainting.

The hooded figure was close but I couldn't see properly. My mind fell into darkness and I was ready to give up until I heard a voice say

"I'll save you , don't worry".

* * *

><p>When I awoke I didn't know how long I had been unconscious , it could've been days, weeks, even months. My eyes snapped open and I had to blink a few<p>

times before the blurry objects in front of me came into view. I was sitting alone with my back up against a tree. I noticed a small hole surrounded by rocks

_That must be a fire-pit_

I felt a soft breeze blowing through my long auburn hair , an uneasy feeling came over me. My eyes quickly scanning the

area over and over again, anticipating something some_one_ to appear. I turned to my appearance once I finally seemed to believe nothing was coming.

_Look at me now, I__ look wild... _

My hair whirled around my head in a tangled mess. My once blue eyes were drained of colour. My cheeks covered in cuts and scraps. There were long claw

marks scarring my arm from my shoulder connecting all the way down to my hand. My shirt was torn at the waist and my jeans ripped and bloody.

"_Good, you're awake_" came a voice.

My head sharply turned around to find the dark hooded figure I had seen the night before appeared from some bushes, carrying some wood. Now that the

hood wasn't up and I was actually conscious,I could get a better look. He was a boy who looked around sixteen or seventeen. His raven black hair almost

covered his eyes, which were an odd light purple.

_I feel as if I know him, I recognized him from somewhere.._

I watched him as he walked over and set the wood in a pile. He carefully kneeled down and snapped his fingers. I curiously watched as the wood burst

into flames. I watched him with a tense expression as he approached and sat directly infront of me. I watched as he untied the knot of his cloak and slipped

it off his shoulders.

"Take this, you must be cold" he said, holding out the cloak, which I noticed was actually a dark shade of violet.

For a moment I wondered what he was talking about and hesitated to take the cloak. Then I looked down to my arms and legs. When I looked I found

huge bloody gashes , many looked infected. I felt the silent tears sting my cheeks as they slid down my scarred face. I couldn't believe that my body was so, so destroyed.

_How could someone look like this and still be alive? How am I alive_..

I let out a tiny whimper as slowly I began to feel the pain return

"Don't worry, you're going to be ok." the boy said as he wrapped the cloak around me not waiting for me to take it. "I can heal you, but you have to sit still

while I wrap the larger cuts"

I could only nod dumbly.

_Heal me?_

I watched intently as the boy sat on his knees and put his hands on my arms. I was amazed to find that the cuts closed and turned into nasty scars.

He moved down to my legs where he pulled out a small yellow bottle and a long white linen cloth.

"This may sting a little" he murmured as he poured a clear liquid on my leg, I had to clench my teeth to stop myself from screaming. He then

quickly wrapped it in the cloth. The boy then gently took my face in his hands and closed his eyes. I stared at his face but then I noticed the cuts on my

cheeks closed, his eyes opened and he wiped away my tears.

"Nothing can hurt you now" he murmured in my ear as I slipped into sleep thinking about his strange eyes.


	2. Meeting

**Chapter 2**

**Skyler**

I tightened my grip on the fragile girl asleep in my arms. I didn't know why; but I felt protective of her.

_I understand that she's hurt and in pain but that doesn't explain the protectiveness I feel towards her ...__ The Wise Ones will not approve…and neither will _

_my father._

This girl was quite unlike the girls I knew, she had an exotic air around her. I felt as if I knew this girl and to see the suffering she went and is still going

through pained me.

She stirred in her sleep and I stiffed , _She's pretty cute when she - Stop! Your a prince who's engaged Skyler , you know what your duties are._

I felt the girl snuggle closer to me, but then I notice that she was tossing and turning. I heard her let out a small cry and she shot up. I was instantly

beside her trying to comfort her.

_It's still the middle of the night... _

"Don't worry, you're safe" I murmured as I put my legs on either side of her and wrapped my arms carefully around her shoulders.

Watching her I noticed that she seemed to be trying to calm herself down. I heard her choke out another sob as she turned in my arms.

The girl wiped her eyes and slowly started to relax. I felt her lean into my chest with ease and a safe feeling came over me.

"Are you ok now?" I asked

"Yes, thank you for s-saving me" she stuttered , she must be cold.

"Don't worry about it, may I ask what your name is?" I grabbed my cloak from the night before and quietly pulled it over her shoulders.

"W-willow, what's yours?" she stuttered again

"Skyler" I said "Why you were in the forest?"

"I…uh." she thought about it for a moment but didn't look like she was going to explain "I don't remember.."

"Nothing at all?" That wasn't the answer I was expecting , this confused me.

_How could she remember nothing? _

"No , but I think it has something to do with me running into a tree last night" she laughed softly without her really paying attention I saw her hand move

up to touch her forehead.

I sighed "I'm sure it'll come back slowly" suddenly I felt Willow stiffen "What is it?" I asked looking down at her face.

_damn , those eyes... but wait , is that what I think it is?_

Sure enough, directly on her forehead was a small blue and gold crescent moon.

"I'm not sure" she looked around " I feel like something's watching us" she scooted closer to me

"Don't worry , no ones here" I reassured her

A silence seemed to overcome us until it was Willow that broke the silence

"How did you light the fire earlier?" she whispered

"What do you mean? I used rocks , simple" I quietly whispered back

"Liar" she shot me a look

I quickly replaced the shocked look on my face with confusion "Why would you think I'm lying?"

"For one I didn't see you use any rocks , you just snapped" she glared at me "and two, I'm not that stupid"

_She can't learn about the four just yet ..._

_"_I just used rocks" I huffed angrily

_Why must she challenge me?_

"Go back to sleep , you need your rest" I told her

Abruptly she stood and walked away from me to a tree farther across from the fire.

"Fine , but I'll sleep by _myself" _she almost growled at me

"Fine , do what you like" I said as I changed positions so that I was sitting more comfortably against the tree behind me. When I looked back at Willow she

wasn't asleep. In fact the girl was turned and fixated her icy glare on him. Silently I glared back.

_If that's how you want it be , so be it_

Before anyone could really win our glaring contest a big gust of wind blew out the fire.

I heard screaming and knew that this couldn't be good

"Skyler!"

_Not again_ ... I ran towards where I heard Willow screaming but I couldn't see a thing.

_Fire castor, fire castor , fire castor _something hummed in my head

_Oh right ..._

I lit up my palms with tiny balls of fire to give me some light. Straight in front of me was Willow being dragged away by wolf like creatures.

No!" I lunged, but just missed her hand as she disappeared. "Dammit!" I screamed and ran after her.


End file.
